


When did sleep spells get so dramatic?

by myheroaizawa



Category: Ever After High
Genre: But we still love her cuz she's precious, C.A. Cupid gets absolutely dunked on, F/M, Goth girl supremacy, Kiss Magic, Unrequited Love, Villainy is Raven's little sister, but we vibin, original i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroaizawa/pseuds/myheroaizawa
Summary: Once upon a time, a Prince Charming and an Evil Princess were alone in the woods... What happens when the Princess puts a curse on him and makes him fall into an enchanted sleep???!???!?Nah.  That's not what happens.  Read to find out the real story here!
Relationships: Dexter Charming/C.A. Cupid, Dexter Charming/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	When did sleep spells get so dramatic?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Starlight and thank you for visiting! I hope you like this story!
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I don't own Ever After High.

“Mr. Cottonhorn, sit!”

In the deeper parts of the forest, Dexter had been trying to make his pet jackalope learn tricks all day, but it just didn’t work. The poor thing just got hungry whenever the Charming had ordered him to do anything. Dexter groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

The teen heard the snap of twigs in the woods and turned around, seeing Villainy enter the scene. He sent a big smile her way and took the steps to meet her in the middle. “Having trouble with your pet?” She questioned, bringing her hands to her front. “Yes… But he’s being too cute for his own good.” “Ooo, sounds like you’ve got a troublemaker on your hands~” She replied, making a teasing smile grow on his face as he leaned in, “mm, I sure do~” They met in the middle once again, but this time for a sweet kiss.

But let’s recap. Who is Villainy Queen? Why is she dating Dexter? How did they meet? Woah, we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves, those are entirely different stories.

Villainy Queen, daughter of the Evil Queen, is the younger sister of the ever-famous Raven. The younger had always felt like less than her sister, but who could blame her? Raven was mother’s favorite. She made it very apparent. 

As for her and Dexter, well… Being two Royals that understood the meaning of being second best, they clicked easily. It only took some time after that for the both of them to share their love with one another… And now, here we stand in the forest, the two of them gladly trapped in an adoring kiss.

When they pulled away, Villainy’s heart fluttered… She felt as though there was no one else in the world she’d rather be with. No one else she’d share her love with, Dexter was perfect in every single way. On Dexter’s end, he couldn’t stop thinking about how cute the girl was. Those bright red eyes were so enchanting and they made him want to kiss her again.

As he leaned down, she pressed a finger to his lips, stopping him in his tracks. She took his chin in her hand and brought him down for a quick peck and a whisper, “sit with me, won’t you?” He nodded, lovestruck as she led him down onto the grass.

The prince sat down first, then Villainy on his lap, her back to him. She had summoned a rather intricate looking book with her magic, opening it to a dog eared page as Dexter rested his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder, peering down at the text. 

“Did you just steal a book from the lifairy?” He inquires, to which she cheekily responds, “no, just borrowing it! I promise I’ll give it back~” The remark makes him smile, “you’re such a bad influence…” “I think it’s the other way around, dear-- I normally would’ve just taken the book right off the shelf, but now I can’t even think of not putting it back… You’re the influence!” Such a thought made Dexter laugh, the sound like bells in Villainy’s ear.

“But what is it? Another tome?” “Yep… Except it’s not for evil! It’s more princess-y. I’m currently very interested in a type of fairy practice called  _ kiss magic.”  _ She tells him, making the guy nod. “Is it for your classes?” He asks. She responds without looking over to him, “yes and no… We’re on the topic of fairy magic, but I’m just keen on reading more about it, y’know?” “I do, I do…”

The girl piped up again as Mr. Cottonhorn hopped over to see what all the fuss was about, bounding up onto Dexter’s knee and peering over. “I wanted to try  _ this  _ one out on you, actually… It seems harmless enough!” She points to a sleeping spell, one akin to an evil curse. When Dexter saw it, he thought of the comparison. “Are you  _ sure  _ this isn’t an evil spellbook?” “No! The cover is too pink for this to be evil-- C’mon, Dexxy, please? I just read it like, 5 whole times, I promise I’ll get it!” “Okay… Tell me what you’re going to do?”

Villainy nodded and turned, putting the book down and shut beside them as she straddled the blushing prince. “So, all I need to do is use my magic and center it on my lips, and once ours connect, you should right into a fairytale sleep!” “And how do I wake up?” He asks. “I kiss you again!” She smiles. “Hmmm… It seems simple enough… But wait, you’re an evil sorceress, and this is a book about fairy magic. How does that work?” “Just hush and kiss me, Charming!!”    
  
Dexter laughs again and leans up, catching the glow of his girlfriend’s enchanted lips before connecting them. When they pulled away, Villainy checked him for any signs of drowsiness. He seemed perfectly awake! “Oh, broomsticks! It didn’t work!” Dexter chuckles, “well, I guess you’ll have to… to kiss me… a-again..”

With that, the prince had fallen back onto the grass, locked in an enchanted sleep. 

The girl cheered, “YES! I knew I did it right!” She was joyous and held her arms to the sky, then looked down at him, cute as a button as he snoozed. The girl awed, moving to lay on her stomach against his. “Look at you… My sweet, sleeping prince. Now, I shall awaken you, and we can live our happily ever after…” She leaned down and kissed him again, pulling away after a second or two. “...I wish it was that simple, at least…” She added.

After a moment, he blinked awake, looking around him and smiling at Villainy, “how long was I out?” “Only 10 seconds… It worked!” “Yeah, it did! I knew you could do it!” He told her, making her gasp and smack his forehead lightly, “no you didn’t!! I saw you doubted me!”

This made Dexter giggle, wrapping his arms around her. “Nooo I swear I didn’t!!” “Nuh uh, you did! Now I’m never ever gonna forgive you…” She taunts, turning her cheek. This made Dexter arch a brow. “Never ever?” “Yep! Never ever.” 

After one moment, two moments, three… He let out a cry and flipped the script, turning them over so he was on top, making her squeal as they tumbled on the grass. Mr. Cottonhorn was squeaking and hopping around, also in delight and rolling around in Villainy’s long black hair that spread over the ground. 

“I think you’ll have to forgive me…” He tells her, making her look over at him curiously. “And why’s that?” He gets in closer and smiles against her lips, “You love me too much…”

Her heart melted at his soft whispers as she came up, and…

_ RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! _

Villainy’s mirrorphone buzzed it’s alarm, making them both groan. “We have to gooo… The bell’s gonna ring any minute now.” She informs. They part quickly and adjust themselves, Dexter picking up Mr. Cottonhorn and Villainy her book, the two of them coming together after that. 

“Ugh, I’m gonna miss you…” Dexter tells her, petting the jackalope’s ears. She smiles, “I’ll miss you too…  _ Be good for him, okay? Maybe do one little trick?”  _ She asks the pet, making it’s owner smile fondly. Mr. Cottonhorn only sneezes in response, making them both giggle. 

Villainy stood on her tip toes to place a kiss on Dexter’s red cheek, muttering a heartfelt goodbye and teleporting away with a pinkish-red flash of light. The prince sighed dreamily as he walked back to the school, following the beaten path. “Oh, Cotton… I love her so much, I can’t wait to know her like this for the rest of my life…”

Unbeknownst to him and to Villainy, the light from the spell had soaked into his cheek from the kiss, spreading into his body… Effectively cursing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> What happens next?? Leave kudos and comments for more!
> 
> My tumblr is Rhodochrosite-love, check out some of my art and content there!


End file.
